Borundsfæst
Borundsfæst er en forholdsvist ny storby, der er vokset op omkring den store borg Weiheineburg. Både byen og borgen blev grundlagt i 472 e.a., med det formål de stadig tjener i dag: At være administrativt, militært og diplomatisk hovedkvater for den kolossale union af menneskelande Borundsland. Byen ligger i Heimarr, tæt på grænserne til Oure, Faunland og Quai-Quinn. Borundsfæst er, med sine omkring 270.000 indbyggere Nordens sjettestørste metropol, og beboet af alle racer og nationaliteter. Byen bærer præg af at være planlagt og opført med et specifikt formål. Dens placering og arkitektur, dens infrastruktur og befolkningssammensætning følger alt sammen en plan og har altid gjort det. Historie Weiheine Einbein var Heimarrs konge da Borundsland blev skabt i 472, da Randsburg blev den tredje partner i det Heimarrgensisk-Relliske Forbund. Han opkaldte unionen og dens hovedstad efter sin fader Borund den Dristige, der havde skabt det oprindelige forbund med Rell. Borgen opkaldte han efter sig selv, efter en gammel heimarrgensisk tradition – der virker ret selvsmagende på de allierede fra især Oure og Rat-Tram. Som et symbol på at han virkelig agtede at træde ned som selvstændig konge lagde han unionens hovedstad ved slottet Julianehoff – et ældgammelt hjemsted for Heimarrs kongeslægter, der nominelt var landets officielle regeringssæde – selvom kongen dog primært regerede fra Drachemmstor. Julianehoff ligger der endnu. I starten af Femrigetiden, da de andre medlemslande begge lå langt mod øst i forhold til byen, blev Einbeins beslutning kritiseret skarpt, men efter unionen er blevet udvidet betragtes det nu som en historisk genial beslutning, drevet af fremsyn og håb. Byen har næsten kun kendt til fred i dens over 200 år lange historie. Under den Borundisk-Faunlandske Krig var borgen udsat for en meget kortvarig belejring i sommeren 548. Faunlændingene og deres elver-støtter blev fejet bort af en undsættelsesstyrke efter kun to uger. Både før og efter invasionen fungerede Borundsfæst som opsamlingssted for friske tropper på vej mod fronten, og kvæstede soldater på vej til tempelbyerne inde i landet. I årene 605-618 hærgede en lyssky modstandsgruppe ved navn Frihedens Fraternitet Borundsfæst. De rettede attentater imod autoritetspersoner fra den borundiske overadministration og stjal penge fra borundiske skatteopkrævere. I løbet af 618 ebbede angrebene ud efter gruppens leder blev fundet og henrettet i marts samme år. Geografi Byen ligger på en kæmpestor hede, der stort set er berøvet for geografiske kendetegn. Floden Kolto er det eneste bemærkelsesværdige i miles omkreds. Borundsfæst er omgivet af store landbrug der til dels forsyner byen med mad – primært hårdføre kornsorter, som rug og byg – og hedelandet bruges også som græsningsareal for kæmpemæssige kvæghjorde. Befolkningssammensætning Langt de fleste indbyggere i Borundsfæst er mennesker, men der lever også elvere, dværge og gnomer i byen, samt mere eksotiske racer, som felanere fra den anden side af Skrimersøen, civiliserede jætter og mærkelige folk fra sumpene mod syd. Borundsfæst er den mest brogede by i Norden, der ikke har en havn ud til et hav. Antallet af politikere, diplomater, attacheer og gesandter fra stortempler, magiskoler, selvstyreområder og købmandshuse er overvældende. I Borundsfæst føres der politik og forhandlinger konstant, på tværs af grænser, racer og religioner. Dette medfører et tilsvarende uhørt antal jurister, notarer, skrivere, præster, tolke og – naturligvis – folk fra alle dele af underholdningsbranchen. Det er et kendt ”faktum” at Borundsfæst har den bedst uddannede befolkning på hele kontinentet – og var det ikke for universitetsbyerne på Apar ville denne rekord dække hele Norden. Økonomi Borundsfæst er på ingen måde selvforsynende. Halvdelen af alle fødevarer og stort set alt andet importeres fra resten af Norden, og det eneste der kommer ud af byen til gengæld er et væld af skøder, traktater, handelsaftaler, oversættelser, religiøse tekster, politiske manifester, fredsaftaler, lovforslag og alskens anden dokumentation som de fleste måtte rejse mindst dobbelt så langt efter, hvis ikke Borundsfæst lå placeret midt mellem alle de vigtige ting i Norden. Arkitektur Borundsfæsts infrastruktur følger et nøje udtænkt system – Hariwald-planen – der stammer helt tilbage til byens stiftelse. Hariwald var Einbeins hofarkitekt, en tidlig strukturalist, og har også tegnet standarden for Heimarrs militære kontrolposter, der stadig er spredt over hele landet. Store linier Borundsfæst er opført hvor to akser krydser hinanden. Den ene akse er floden Kolto, der løber fra sit udspring i Rat-Tram, gennem Oure og ind i Heimarr – altså fra nordvest mod sydøst gennem byens hjerte. Den anden er den brede handelsvej, Alvejen, der krydser hele kontinentet fra Daquir til Randsburg. Den går gennem Borundsfæst og krydser floden i nordøstlig retning. Floden og vejen danner altså et enormt, men geometrisk perfekt kryds. Alvejen blev dog først påbegyndt 80 år efter byen blev grundlagt - hvilket siger lidt om hvor forudseende hofarkitekten var. Byens oprindelige otte kvarterer, kaldet de indre kvarterer, ligger, som skiver af en stor rund ost, ud fra midten, og former tilsammen en cirkel. Fire nye kvarterer – de ydre kvarterer – er skudt op, ”udenpå” de indre, hvert afgrænset af Alvejen på én side og Kolto på en anden. Befæstning Hvert af de indre kvarterer er helt omgivet af en formidabel mur. Muren har brystværn til begge sider, og fire tårne for hver kvadrant – et ved midten af byen, et ved henholdsvis floden og Alvejen, og et hvor de enkelte kvarterer mødes. Den del af muren der går rundt om de indre kvarterer er samtidigt Borundsfæsts ydre forsvar, og er en halv gang højere og tykkere end de interne mure. I Borg-kvarteret er muren en del af borgens ydermure. Byen har i mange år sparet op til at bygge en ny mur rundt om de ydre kvarterer. Murene deler effektivt byen op i otte lommer, der i tilfælde af invasion kan lukkes af enkeltvis. Der er fire svage punkter i befæstningen, og de er meget åbenlyse: Alvejen og Kolto. Alvejen er forsynet med to porte. Disse porte er dobbelte, således at der er døre på hver side af muren. Inde i selve muren sidder tunge faldgitre. Floden er langt sværere at forsvare. Det er muligt at spænde solide kæder på tværs af den, og den er ligesom portene forsynet med faldgitre. Byggestil Alle officielle bygninger der ejes af byen eller unionen er holdt i en fuldkommen skarp heimarrgensisk stil – massive kampestensmure pudset op med gips. Dekorationer er holdt på et minimum og er ofte monumentale eller geometriske. Husene er høje, som regel tre etager eller mere, og er ofte grundigt beskyttet af gitterhegn eller omkranset af mure. Gaderne er brede og brolagte. Ingen af disse bygninger skiller sig markant ud fra hinanden – igen en heimarrgensisk idé, der dog på ingen måde repræsenterer en form for lighedstanke; det er simpelthen bare sværere for en eventuel invasionsstyrke at finde vigtige mål i et sådant miljø. Udover de mange officielle bygninger er Borundsfæst fyldt med arkitektoniske perler. Det er trods alt her man repræsenterer sit land, race, tro, stamme, laug, hus, familie, etc., og derfor går man højt op i æstetik og pragt. Hvert kvarter har sine egne præferencer, men spirbesatte tårne, skønne statuer, blyindfattede vinduer og imponerende haveanlæg er alt sammen udbredt. Grundlæggende kan man finde alt i byen, fra organisk-magiske elverbygninger til rustikke lædertelte fra Rat-Tram og dekadent randsburgisisk skulpturkunst. Transport Jævne folk ankommer altid til Borundsland via Alvejen eller Kolto. Mindre jævne folk kan anvende byens mest prestigefulde besiddelse: Ollmanns Portal, en magisk port der fører til tilsvarende portaler i Daqir, Jarlsfæst, Haffen og Orestburhg. Det er meget dyrt at anvende disse portaler, medmindre man tilhører diplomatiet eller Borundshæren. Selv Heimarrs egne militær-gejstlige ledere er afskåret fra at bruge dem, medmindre det er et nødstilfælde. De Fire Kvadranter De ældste kvarterer i byen dækker hele det tidligere slotsområde Julianehoff og blev oprindeligt delt ind i fire kvadranter: Nord, Øst, Syd og Vest. Hver kvadrant har to kvarterer, adskilt fra hinanden og resten af byen af mure. Siden opførelsen af murene er der skudt ny bebyggelse op udenfor kernen. Disse nye kvarterer hører også til de enkelte kvadranter, men er ikke beskyttet af en ydermur. Kvadrant Nord Den nordlige del af Borundsfæst er den rigeste. I kvarteret Gharramgau ligger byens universitet og et stort tempel for Gharram – heimarrgensernes androgyne gud for renhed, eksorcisme og krig. Til universitetet er knyttet en stor magiskole, der dog ikke er overvældende i sammenligning med andre store magiskoler i Norden. Kvarteret er også hjemsted for et væld af boghandlere, skrivere, pensionater og kroer, butikker med magiske objekter, og naturligvis universitetets mange undervisere og studerende. Mellem Gharramgau og Weiheimeburg ligger Dronningehaven. Kvarteret er opført omkring et gevaldigt parkanlæg, fyldt med statuer og springvand – et levn fra dengang Julianehoff var beboet af kongers hustruer, der manglede noget at lave. Beboerne her er de rigeste i byen. Her bor ledere af store købmandshuse, religiøse overhoveder, populære kunstnere og dekorerede generaler. Det er også her en masse jordbesiddende militær-gejstlige fra Heimarr – og landadel fra Faunland og Oure – har byhuse. Uden for bymuren ligger Kaltberg, der er opkaldt efter Heimarrs næststørste købmandshus, der har sit administrative centrum her, i familien Kaltbergs fantastiske palæ Wilmenhaus. Adskillige andre nyrige og lykkefugle er flyttet til kvarteret, der ligner en lidt fattigere udgave af Dronningehaven – men stadig er flottere end det meste andet i byen. Kvadrant Øst De oprindelige kvarterer i Kvadrant Øst er byens ældste bebyggelse. Det ene kvarter, Frohaus, indeholder det oldgamle heimarrgensiske kongeslot Julianehoff, der nu huser et bymuseum, Borundsfæsts samling af ceremonielle gaver – primært våben – et par gode kroer, og en række udstillingssale for byens bedste kunstnere. Hele Frohaus emmer af vin og sang. Det er byens ubestridte forlystelsesområde og har flere kroer og ølstuer end alle de andre kvarterer tilsammen. Syd for Frohaus ligger Nortmitte, der er diplomaternes kvarter. Der bor selvfølgelig diplomater overalt i byen, men langt de fleste ambassader og konsulater ligger i det farvestrålende Nortmitte. Her går arkitekturen sine egne veje og mange mener at der ikke er noget bedre sted at studere Nordens mangfoldighed. Nortmitte er bygget omkring en lille cirkelformet park, Nettegarten, der hørte til Julianehoff, og historierne om hvilke traktater og studehandler der er blevet udtænkt under de skyggefulde lindetræer er utallige. Mange diplomater ankommer direkte af Kolto, til passagerhavnen i Nortmitte. Uden for bymuren ligger De Ni Tårne, et kvarter hvor der også bor mange diplomater. Navnet får kvarteret fra de ni kæmpestore, og vidt forskellige, templer for udenlandske guder der totalt dominerer arkitekturen. Kvarteret er bygget omkring disse ni superstrukturer, således at hvert tempel har tilknyttede boliger, stalde, skoler, ritepladser og lignende omkring sig – det hele i samme stil som det tempel det hører til. Undtagelse fra denne regel er Det Sorte Hus, der er et stort mysterium. Det dukkede op i løbet af en kulsort vinternat i 472 e.a. (året Borundsfæst blev stiftet), og ingen har nogensinde set nogen gå hverken ind eller ud af stedet. De ni templer (og deres respektive guddomme) Den Ouræiske Hal (Tjorn og Roalder) Det Kamgardianske Tempel (Hrrælgari, Böllrast og Kurun) Det Faunlandske Palads (Tequrá og Camallin) Rells Fakkeltårn (Rellur) Azurslottet (Quai-Quinn-elvernes religion) Det Randsburgisiske Hypotek (Bulgas, Stefanon og Viskus) Kimæreklippen (Oldgnomen, Kormikontarr og Variali) Det Apartittiske Kampanile (Sylva og Othos) Det Sorte Hus (ukendt) Kvadrant Syd Før Borundsfæst lå der en lille flodhavn på dette sted. I dag er det en moderne storhavn der konstant byder nye fartøjer velkommen. Det er også her byens håndværkere holder til, og her byens uønskede elementer har slået deres kvarter af trærønner op. Havnekvarteret hedder officielt Neu Flussdorf, men de fleste udlændinge kalder blot stedet for Havnen (når de er færdige med at grine). Det unaturligt høje antal af velbjergede indbyggere gør havnen til den travleste i Heimarr, og de lokale myndigheder kæmper indædt for at opretholde lov og orden – mange af de varer der kommer gennem Havnen er ret værdifulde. Havnen er det eneste kvarter der ikke er styret af en militær-gejstlig. Havnen er styret af Havnemesteren. Havnen grænser op til kvarteret Goldest Gålt-æst, der aftager de fleste råvarer fra flodbådene. Her bor langt de fleste af byens selvstændige håndværkere i evig konkurrence om de rigeste kunder. Goldest tiltrækker håndværkere fra hele norden og er antageligvis det ultimative sted at indkøbe eksotisk værktøj, våben, møbler, påklædning og husgeråd hvis man ikke har mulighed for at tage til Daqir eller Haffen. Håndværkerkvarteret har – til trods for den evige konkurrence – et ubrydeligt stolt kollektivt sindelag, og har som det eneste kvarter sin egen – lovlige – milits. Denne gruppe af frivillige holder bydelen ren, kontrollerer at ingen bygninger savner renovering, og gør alt hvad de kan for at forhindre tiggere, tyve og lignende i at komme ind fra Tohringen. Thoringen er de sydlige ydre kvarter og består kun af slum. De folk der bor her er desperate tilflyttere vis held er sluppet op. Der bor især mange dværge, bormonere, og sydheimarrgensere – og antallet af bastardracer er også højt. Nettet af gyder og bagveje er totalt kaotisk i Thoringen, og husene er skæve rønner, flikket sammen af hvad man end har kunnet finde. Forskellige kriminelle overhoveder kæmper konstant om kontrollen med kvarteret, og titlen som Wardmeister her er på ingen måde eftertragtet. Kvadrant Vest Dette er, om noget, Borundsfæsts og unionens bankende hjerte. Her ligger den ottendedel af Indre By der er sat af til borgen Weinheineburg, hvor Jarlernes Råd mødes, hvor lovene underskrives og hvor Borundshærens højeste officerer uddannes. Weinheineburg var topmoderne da den blev bygget. Den unikke trekantede form og den beliggenhed, som en del af byen, gør at den kan forsvares meget nemt. Den besidder det højeste tårn i byen, hvorfra man kan skue langt ud over det lave land omkring byen. Det første en rejsende mod Borundsfæst ser er tårnene på den hvide borg med de sorte tage, og Borundsflaget der vejrer fra samtlige spir. Syd for borgen ligger Warstein – et ensformigt kvarter hvor alt foregår efter faste klokkeslæt. Her ligger barakker både til Stadtabteilung og en enorm del af den vestlige Borundshær. De to enheder holdes som regel skarpt adskilt fordi konkurrencen imellem dem ofte udvikler sig til vold. Warstein er normalt åben for offentligheden, men de færreste finder en grund til at tage derhen, medmindre de skal besøge byens fængsel. Som en slags modstykke til resten af kvarteret og Weiheineburg er fængslet sort. Det har næsten ingen vinduer og betragtes af mange som den grimmeste bygning i byen. Det er kun fanger fra selve byen der fængsles her. Borundsland fjender fængsles under borgen. Uden for bymuren ligger Bluhtgau. Det Bluht-tempel der blev opført da byen blev stiftet blev hurtigt alt for småt. Et nyt og større – det næststørste i verden – deler nu dette ydre kvarter med et utal af arenaer, skydebaner, ridebaner og kampskoler. Her træner krigere i enhver form for fysisk kamp, de fleste til ære for den store krigsgud Bluht. Ledelse Ledelsen af Borundsfæst er så vidt muligt uafhængig af ledelsen af resten af unionen. Byen har en borgmester (bürgermeister), der vælges for seks år af gangen. Alle der ejer jord i byen, foruden alle med officiel diplomatstatus fra andre nationer, kan stemme. Borgmesteren er den øverste ansvarlige for alt i byen, og har en række embedsmænd under sig – hver borgmester bestemmer selv mængden af disse, og hvilke områder de skal varetage. Under borgmesteren er de 11 Wardmeistere og Havnemesteren, der styrer hver deres kvarter. De har beføjelser over kvarterets politistyrke (Stadtsabteilung) og en række andre funktioner. Byskat opkræves af borgmesteren via hans skatmester (Steuermeister) og hans korps af skatteopkrævere. Alle byens templer – om de så er heimarrgensiske eller udenlandske – tæller som små selvstændige nationer, eller dele af andre lande, på linie med diplomatboliger og ambassader. Den heimarrgensiske respekt for religion af enhver art er legendarisk. Stadtabteilung har ingen magt over nogen af disse områder. Kategori:Steder Kategori:Byer Kategori:Hovedstæder Kategori:Steder i Heimarr